The Unthinkable
by lightening-flash
Summary: A heartless demon, who does not know love. A bitter miko, who fears love. Both who seek revenge. For a painful past. Will cross paths. What becomes of the two, will change the world.' SessKag
1. Prologue

**The Unthinkable**

**Prologue**

"Mama!" The two children cried. In the background, a baby's cries can be heard as well.

"I'm sorry, children." she whispered. "But you must listen quickly girls, you don't have much time. After I tell you this, you must flee. Take Souta with you and run."

"But Mama," cried the youngest twin, Kagome, "What about you? Aren't you coming with us?" Kikyo, who still had tears in her eyes, also waited for her mother's response. But, their mother didn't respond to the question.

Instead she said,

_"A heartless demon,_

_who does not know love._

_A bitter miko,_

_who fears love._

_Both who seek revenge._

_For a painful past._

_Will cross paths._

_What becomes of the two._

_Will, change the world._

_If neither understand love._

_The downfall of Earth_

_Shall begin._

_And it will be,_

_Unstoppable." _

Their mother, gasping for more breath then said, "Children, you do not need power to protect. To protect someone, you must love. It is now, my time to go. Remember, what I told you, and know that I will always love you."

"MOTHER! No! Mother! Don't go! You can't leave us!" screamed Kagome.

"Mother! Please! Don't..."

But their screams, remained pointless. It didn't change anything. Their mother just smiled sadly, and closed her eyes. The children just sat their in silence, looking at their mother. Blood was everywhere. She, was always a kind hearted soul, and now, she was dead, gone. The murderer, Onigumo, a killer at heart, was still alive, and well.

Again, the sounds of shots can be heard. "Oooh children! Come on out. There's no need to be afraid." The baby, Souta, began crying again. It was his cries, that alerted the murderer where they were hiding.

Both Kikyo, and Kagome's heart literally froze in fear. It was clear, from their mother's words, that they were to find the miko, but who was she? The two, were just nine year olds. What could the possibly do? But both new, that they needed to survive, at least one should live on, to carry out their mother's words to the miko...

"Ah so there you are." A chill voice said, breaking them from their thoughts. "Now, if you run, I'll make your death even more painful." he said. And with that, he aimed his gun, at the eldest, twin girl. Kikyo, sat there, rooted to the spot. She was going to die, and she knew it. As, the man, pressed onto the button, that allowed, a bullet to be shot out, she waited for the pain. Only it never came. When she opened her eyes, her eyes widened in horror. The sister, Kagome took the bullet.

"Kikyo...get...out...of...here..."

"W-why'd you? N-noo I'm not leaving you b-behind!"

"Please...go...take Souta...take care of him...remember...mother's words...sister...one of us...has to live...go"

"B-but..."

"GO!" And she did. While, Onigumo was still in shock, that the little girl would be brave enough to take the bullet, Kikyo grabbed Souta, and ran. Never looking back...

By the time, Onigumo, snapped back to reality, the girl, Kagome, was charging at him. Again, surprised by the little girl's antic's he was unable to stop her from tackling him to the ground.

"Y-you bastard! Y-ou killed my mother! You murderer! You will pay!" It was at that moment, the police came in, and took him away. He allowed them to do so, since he was still in his shock state, but he would kill them nevertheless. The men, would only live, a little longer, because only a moment ago, he saw a flash in the little girl's eyes, that promised revenge. It was at that moment, that he knew, he had found the girl, the miko who had the power to destroy him. And, as he saw her being taken away, to a safer place, he knew, they would meet again. And, when they did, he would kill her.

Hey. Well this is my first fic, so please tell me, if it is any good. I really would appreciate some, advice, and...of course reviews! lol. Thanks for reading.


	2. Who Is She?

_Hello! I hope this chapter is at least okay. I updated as soon as I could. Right, before, the chapter, I would like to say thanks to the following reviewers:_

_Ø fire-y TeMp-Er _

_Ø SessKag-2gether _

_Ø kagome gal 20 _

_Ø fruitsbasketangel _

_Ø KuroxTenshi_

**The Unthinkable **

**Chapter 1: Who is She?**

"Sister! Sister! Sister!" Yelled a little boy a eight-year-old boy. He had short black hair, and big brown eyes. Sighing, Kikyo, looked at her little brother, and smiled.

"Yes, Souta?"

"What's for breakfast?" he asked indignantly. Kikyo couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. In many ways, Souta reminded her, of Kagome. A flash of pain, and regret in her eyes, did not go unnoticed by the boy. Frowning he asked her, if anything was wrong. Kikyo, just shook her head, and smiled. Sighing, Souta sat himself, onto the chair, where he would receive his food. He knew his big sister was hiding something, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. But, for now, he would play along, with his sister's antics. His thoughts, of what his sister could be keeping from him, were flown out the window, as soon as Kikyo put down a plate of pancakes onto the table. He immediately, began stuffing his face with the food. She laughed again.

"What so funny now?"

"Oh. I just remembered something." She replied. His actions once again reminded he of someone, only this time her boyfriend. She smiled at the thought of InuYasha. He may be a jealous, egoistical, annoying, possessive Hanyou, but she loved him for it.

"Alright Souta, lets go."

"Okay."

* * *

Once she dropped him off at Shikon Public School, she walked towards the direction where Tokyo High was. As she stood in front of the school, she sighed. For some reason, she had got this vibe today. It was a vibe that promised, that Tokyo would no longer be the same again. '_Strange_.' she thought as she walked in.

"Hello class. Now before I start off with a new lesson today, I would like to tell you that we have a new student today. However, we do not know her name, for some safety precautions I believe. So, I better see you treat her with respect!" said the teacher.

The door opened, and a petit girl came into view. From what you could make out, the girl had a nice body, and flawless skin. However, her face remained unrevealed. But her eyes, held a lot of pain, and hatred, that it made the entire class gulp. She was the kind of mystery, that even Sesshomaru himself, would be curious in, had he been this particular class. No one said anything. No one breathed a word. They just stared. It was as if, with every glance at the girl, you would notice something new, only it would bring up more questions. The questions, still remained unanswered, but one could tell, just by looking into the girl's eyes, she held a deep secret. But what was it?

* * *

"Hey! Kikyo!" called out InuYasha. She turned around, and smiling, she walked over to him. He could feel his, stomach doing flip-flops. He was honestly amazed, of what this woman can do to him. Even after dating her for a year, the girl, still has the same effect on him. Only, the effect grew stronger every time he saw her.

Sango, and Miroku, also followed to where InuYasha and his older half brother stood. Both brothers, counted to ten, and in that exact moment, came the sound that they were expecting, they then rolled their eyes.

"HENTAI!"

"SLAP!"

Thud.

Sango's actions, after being groped my Miroku, never ceased amusing them. Kikyo, and the others in the background, followed the eye roll, the Inu brother's so kindly demonstrated.

"I wonder if Miroku could with stand groping any girl he laid eyes on...for a day..." Kikyo mused.

"Keh. Doubt the pervert could, he can't even stop his lecherous ways for a minute." Kikyo laughed, in agreement.

Sango, who was dragging the unconscious pervert, behind her asked, "Hey guys! Did any of you see the new girl everyone is talking about? I haven't, but its getting so damn annoying. Everywhere you go, you hear someone whispering about this girl..."

Both Kikyo, InuYasha, frowned. Now that they thought about it, people did seem to be whispering about in the halls, more than usual...they then looked at Sesshomaru, and sighed. Figures. He's always alert with everything that goes around the school.

"So? You see her?"

All of them, including Sesshomaru, said, "No." Sango sighed. "Oh well. Lets go get some lunch. I'm hungry!"

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that InuYasha's line?"

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

"True. But I skipped, dinner yesterday, and breakfast today...so ye..."

"Sango, your not on a diet are you?"

"WHAT? NO! Are you frigging CRAZY Kikyo?"

"Then..."

"Karate practice." came the answer to the unasked question.

"Oh. Well let's get going then."

Seating themselves in the cafeteria (Miroku finally, became conscious, and wisely chose not to sit beside a furious Sango) and began their usual conversation.

"So pervert, ya find anything?"

Sighing, he said, "Not really."

At this, everyone including Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Not really?" Kikyo inquired.

"Well...I found something in my dad's basement. Remember last year...when someone' broke into our house? It turns out that dude did take something...the other half of the poem...you needed..." he mumbled.

"WHAT?" exploded Kikyo, Sango, and InuYasha.

Quickly, recomposing herself, before people began to stare Kikyo said, "You mean to say...that all this time you had the - but she was cut off, when several gasps were heard. She and the others snapped their attention to where everyone else was looking. There, stood the girl. The girl that all who saw her would whisper about.

Immediately, those who never saw her understood, why the new girl was the gossip of the school. Her eyes, held so many emotions, all to do with pain, hurt, confusion, sadness, and many more. Within each emotion, laid a secret. A deep dark secret, which many felt they would prefer not knowing, no matter how curious.

* * *

Kagome's Pov 

God! This is so annoying! Can't these people fucking stop staring at me! This is my first day here, and already I'm being stared, and gawked at. And the gossip shit, is aggravating too.

More people began looking at her. Finally, having enough, of the goddamn stares, she silenced them with cold, hard stare. The cafeteria was now filled with utter silence. Sneering, she looked around the swarm to people. Somewhere, amongst the crowd, was the man who destroyed her life. However, as she faced the crowd, she saw a girl. A girl, that looked remarkably like her. Although, no one would notice since she was well covered up. As realization dawned upon her, it took all her strength, to run over to the table, and hug her sister and tell her that she was alive and how much she had missed them.

They had been separated seven years ago. Of course, Kikyo would not have bothered looking for her, thinking she was dead, so she had no idea. She wondered, how her baby brother Souta looked like now? Then her eyes widened, as she realized another thing. Her sister, and her brother were in danger. Onigumo, was somewhere in the crowd, in a very good disguise. Other wise, Kikyo would have recognized him by now. She sighed. Not wanting to give Onigumo, the idea that she had finally found him, she walked over to another table.

However, as soon as she sat down, those who were seated there, quickly excused themselves, and scurried away.

Rolling her eyes, she thought dryly, am I that scary? Shrugging, she began eating, and used all of her restraint to not look back, at where her twin sister sat. It was then, that she heard a cold, harsh laugh that sent shivers down her spine. Looking around, she found whom the voice belongs to.

She then knew. Onigumo, knew who she was. And he was happy. Instead of running away, something she would have done, when she was younger, she sat there, and continued her eating. For now, she would keep her identity, unrevealed, just in case. Besides, revealing who she is right now would be really careless. And her sister, Kikyo, would be put into a state of shock. Yes, it would be best to keep her identity away from everyone she was close to for now. And, she might as well, pretend not to notice him, to give him some doubt, of is she really is Kagome or not…at least, until she could talk to her sister, and younger brother…that is if he even knew he had another sister…personally. Not to mention, if she revealed herself right now, the police would take her in, and put her into an orphan village. I wonder if Kikyo had managed to get passed them? She mused.

End of Pov.

* * *

Onigumo frowned. He didn't get it. That girl was Kagome, wasn't she? But, she couldn't be. There was no possible way, that the wench could grow a backbone, at such an early age, with a traumatizing past, right? Yes, that's it. She wasn't Kagome…but…why was the girl hiding her face? He smirked at this. Maybe, she was really ugly? And feared, how people would react to her face? Well then, I'll be kind enough to help her, face her fear. Yes, Onigumo was really dense at times.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, mutt?"

"Argh! Stop calling me that you fucking bastard! And - " but he stopped.

Sesshomaru frowned, and looked at where InuYasha was looking. He too, couldn't help but show a sudden peak of curiosity, as to why Onigumo, the low life, of all low lives is heading towards the girl with no name. Sesshomaru smirked. Who cares? He thought. The girl would most likely willingly go with Onigumo, had play sex toy with the guy. No matter, how low of a scum, the bastard was, many girls would stick to him like magnets. Half the girl population, in this school, had lost their virginity to that piece of trash. It was truly disgusting, especially for him being a demon. The scent of Onigumo was always in the air. He snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard the scum's voice.

"Hey there, girl. Wanna play?"

The girl remained eating, not even bothering to glance at him. This of course, aroused more attention. Onigumo smirked.

"So you want to play hard to get, huh? Bitch! Answer me!"

Silence was his only answer. Onigumo, finally getting impatient screamed.

"BITCH! I SAID ANSWER!"

Again, silence only greeted him.

At this, Kikyo said to no one in particular, "That girl, better get up and leave, or at least answer. Otherwise, she's going to get into some serious shit, with that scum." The group nodded in agreement.

Angry, at being ignored, especially, in front of so many people, and his rival, Sesshomaru, he moved to slap her. It was this action that finally got the girl to do something. The girl actually blocked his hand from her face, with such a force, that Onigumo let out a cry of pain.

"Listen here, you piece of fucking trash. Look at me again. Speak to me again. Try to touch me again, and I will personally make sure your life is fucking torture do you understand?" When she got no response. She tightened her grip and said, "Do. You. Understand?" Her voice was deathly calm.

Onigumo, nodded. "Good." She says.

And with that, she gave him a kick in a place, where no man would want to be kicked in. Kicking him with such force, she caused him to scream yet again in pain, and knocked him unconscious. Then muttering to herself loudly which allowed others to hear her she said, "God. Does this place stink of what?" With that, she walked out of the lunchroom. Leaving behind, the scum, leaving behind her sister, and the rest of the student body, that remained in the cafeteria, and looked on at her, with shock and awe.

Sesshomaru, looked from the unconscious Onigumo, to the girl, with no name, in pure and utter shock. Yes, even the great Sesshomaru, was shocked at the girl's actions, and was not afraid to show it. And dare he say it he truly was impressed.

The girl, who had just come to Tokyo High, today, had already earned, most of the student body's respect, including the heartless demon's respect, in only a matter of minutes. One question rang through everyone's minds after the 'little display.'

"Who is She?"

* * *

Hey again. Well I hope this chapter was better. Please tell me what you think. And please review. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
